Afterlife
by annie lazarus
Summary: They've all passed over now. Wouldn't you like to know what heaven's like. Annie/Mitchell centric, 'cause I think they need some closure but George/Nina/Eve and many others are there too. The third chapter explains the rating.
1. Chapter 1 Death, God, the Devil

Part I Death, God, the Devil

The ground was so cold and so hard, unyielding and obdurate as marble.' Maybe it is marble', thought Mitchell. He stood rubbing his aching ass, and then sat again, repositioning himself for the hundredth time since he had woken up. He was amazed that he still existed, here or anywhere. (Did this mean there was no proper death?) Could Herrick, Graham and the many other vamps that he had known had been staked be in similar dungeons? Maybe they were adjacent to him and he just couldn't see or hear them.

So this was hell. Really? How could it be Hell, if he could sleep and dream? No nightmares just blissful, serenely joyful dreams. And nowadays he always dreamt of Annie. These dreams were of their happiest times together. All the smiles and the chat they shared had meant the world to him. The dreams were usually at the pink house with George and later at Honolulu Heights, (after he had brought Annie back from purgatory). Together with George and Nina and the soon to be, lil' pup they were a family. Those times had been so precious and so painfully short. So how was this hell? 'Cause (he thanked God) he only had to close his eyes and Annie was there before him. Smiling sweetly or (sometimes) scolding him playfully.

Where was the pain and torture? This hell wasn't what he'd expected at all; of course judgment could still be coming. " Sure, of course". He said it aloud. "Retribution and just rewards." In his dead heart he felt he deserved the very worst that could befall him. This actually, it was like purgatory, well, except it was pitch black and cold. Instead of him going through countless doors to be confronted by his past crimes, his victims came to him. One at a time, they appeared, shining a torch to illuminate their faces. (A torch, he thought, seriously, like bad theater). He would have laughed but this was no laughing matter. This was serious, death itself. There had been around a hundred and twenty so far. Unwell wishers. Most were beautiful young women. These were his victims of choice. In his mind he could still hear Herrick's cloying voice from so long ago. "You lucky bastard" he'd grinned. "They stand in line for that beautiful mug of yours; you don't even have to work for it, do you?" (There were also the random blokes, but not many came around and never, never any children or old people, no matter how hungry he was.) His ethics seemed rubbish now.

Some came in screaming, some crying and others just stared. He realized he had lied to himself as well as Annie when he had said that he remembered all their names and faces. This was only a fraction and he didn't recognize half of them. It seemed mostly he remembered only the stunners or the ones that were more than just a one night stand. A handful still (after all the time that had passed) felt that they were special because he had chosen them and couldn't believe it that they had been just another meal to him. A few of them, he had kidded himself, were special. He had thought at those times that maybe one of them of had been the one that would save him from himself, he now knew there was never any salvation for his brand of malevolence. No crocodile tears from him, his sorrow was real, his tears sincere, as he begged for their forgiveness. They're mercy. Miraculously they all did forgive him before disappearing into the blackness. He didn't understand their willingness to excuse him his trespasses, but, maybe what he had told Lucy about forgiveness was extended to him by these poor souls too.

He wondered why there weren't more of his victims forthcoming, this was after waiting what seemed like weeks months in isolation. The initial throng had abated and then dried up completely. He was now totally alone in the frigid darkness. He recalled what Annie had told him and George about what the time after her death was like before they rented Windsor Terrance. She had been all by herself for over a year, not being seen or heard until they showed up. He had felt so sorry for her then. Now he understood what it felt like. He wondered if he would exist like this for ever. If only he had stayed in jail he would have had Annie with him. (He seriously didn't think the Old Ones would have let them stay imprisoned long but Annie hadn't cared, she believed in justice). She had already forgiven him because he didn't fight the arrest. And if he had been honest with her from the start she might have forgiven him then too. He underestimated Annie's love for him. He couldn't except that someone as good as she could ever really have loved him.

In truth, after his confession to her, she was willing to stay with him for eternity in that cell. That's what he had promised her. She had loved him enough to bind herself to him. She'd defied death's door again and again, for him. Eternity together was what he had wanted for the two of them so badly but he just couldn't leave well enough alone so he had traipsed off after that prick Herrick. It was alll for naught. He'd made so many mistakes. It started on that bloody French battlefield in '17. He thought he was doing the brave thing, the right thing, but in hindsight, most of the men he thought he'd saved that day, (by letting himself be turned) had died weeks later in another fight. And of course, he, John Mitchell had gone on another ninety odd years killing many more than he had tried to save. He shouldn't have denied his death on that day. That would have truly been the noble thing to do.

Again he closed his eyes and immediately went to sleep. This time he dreamt of Annie, George, Nina and the baby. He feared that they could never stand up to Wyndham and the Old Ones. But they would try and he knew that they wouldn't give up. In his dream he knelt before an altar as he had done when he was just a lad and prayed his friends would be spared any further suffering. Funny that the church, the crosses, the prayers didn't make him feel the nausea he was accustomed to. He actually felt some inner peace. When he woke he had the feeling that there was something else that made him think being here must only be a holding cell and not his final punishment. For the first time since he'd become the monster, he felt no hunger. No thirst. He was free of the clawing, the burning desire that had ruled him since, since... forever. The realization that his only longing now was for her. For Annie. So, with eyes shut tight he imagined her. She showed in a luminous blue light. So beautiful, and perfect and even now, even here, he knew that she was still his guardian angel. He couldn't help himself (If anyone was watching, and maybe they were, they'd think him a complete lunatic) with his eyes shut tight; he was broadly smiling in hell.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Needs Boggle?

Part II Who Needs Boggle?

Her smile was a bright as the room she was walking into. The room both familiar and unfamiliar to her. She held on to Eve tightly because in front her were George and Nina and she knew she was going to be handing their baby over to them, which meant relinquishing her mum status. She hoped the she could still be the godmother after Nina realized that she had been the cause of Eve's death. She knew George would understand, but Nina?

"Annie,thank-you, thank-you" cried Nina. A whole, unbroken, Nina, that Annie kissed and hugged and then handed the baby to. George grabbed Annie and wrapped her up in his arms swinging her around.

"We're so grateful, we knew you'd make it. We were waiting!" Tears streamed down his face, and actually wet Annie's hair. As glad as she was to see George and Nina she couldn't keep herself from blurting out, "Where's Mitchell George?"

"Annie, you know this is Heaven, I don't think Mitchell..." George choked on the words.

" But Eve said that..."  
"Whoa Annie, Eve's a baby she doesn't talk." This, from Nina. "I mean talk about superior genes."

"Yes, no, I know,but, oh it's a really long story..."

Nina's eyes widened as she focused beyond them into the distance. Annie and George followed her gaze. Someone, a blur, a man, tall and dark figure was filling up the farthest doorway.

"It's him, isn't it?" George breathed into Annie's ear."

"It's him."she whispered. Pulling away from George, Annie ran into her lover's open arms. She felt his warm breath on her neck. The stumble on his chin grazed her cheek. The tears from his beautiful eyes mixed with hers as he pressed his face against her own. When their lips collided she tasted his salty sweetness and felt the hardness of his body and the strength of his embrace.

"You're here"

"I'm here."

"George says this is Heaven."

" If your'e here it is. I was in another place, Annie,a cold, dark place and I closed my eyes and thought of you...when I opened them I was here."

Annie beckoned to George to come closer. He ran to hug Mitchell.

"Do you know Mitchell that our Annie saved the world? " George spoke as if Mitchell had been on an extended vacation and had been out of mobile reach."

"I always knew she had super powers, didn't you George? She seriously needs an action figure."he laughed.

"I'm so glad you to made it mate," smiled George, though his tears. "This place is the bomb."

Annie cringed. "Please George, you won't think that's funny once I get you caught up. Now, stop slobbering over us and go slobber on your daughter. Eve misses you." She arched her eyebrow and tilted her head toward Nina. "Your list is now complete."

Mitchell enveloped Annie, wrapping his arms around from behind her and nuzzling her into her neck. "You smell amazin', just as I always imagined you would. We're the same now. I'm not a vamp anymore and you're not a ghost. Just a man and a woman. We're just us,my love." Annie turned around, held his face in between her hands and kissed him deeply. She asked, " Can you feel me now?" Mitchell licked his lips and with a half grin on his face he called out to George.

" Oi matey, canna a bloke and his lady get some privacy in this place?" George was holding baby Eve in one arm and Nina with his other one. "This is PARADISE ,my friends,you can pretty much shag wherever you want. I've seen your brand of perversion up close remember? However, if it's privacy that you want there's a great beach down there with a cabana, under that palm on the right. Oh yeah and later there will be Boggle and pina coladas!"

"Oh Mitchell, I'd love some pina coladas, cause I haven't had a drink in, you know, ages."

He kissed her again.

"You can have anything you want, my love. Coffee, tea or..."

"Or you?"

"24/7."

"Well then, you and pina coladas. Who needs boggle?


	3. Chapter 3 You and Me, It's for Eternity

Part III You and Me, It's for Eternity

We walked in the direction where George had pointed and came upon the most beautiful beach I'd ever seen. Mitchell and I were holding hands and I couldn't help but pull him along, I was so excited. He, in his generally laid back manner,seemed less enthusiastic than I was, but he couldn't hide his newly acquired racing pulse and his accelerated heartbeat. He wasn't fooling me one bit.

When we reached the little hut, Mitchell pulled me into his arms. "I thought the only way I'd ever see you again was in my dreams. Am I still dreaming Annie, 'cause it's so hard to believe all this really is happening? I don't know how I deserve you or this after what I've done." I looked around us. This was truly PARADISE, in every sense of the word. No Jane Austen novel ever prepared me for this moment. Mitchell is tons better than any Mr. Darcy or Knightley. He is my best friend and I love him. Through all of this, I never stopped loving him. We kissed then, a kiss so hard and long I felt I was being absorbed into him. I'd never experienced anything like it. He pulled back only briefly to look at me again. "We wouldn't be here together if you hadn't been forgiven, so all of your remorse and regret and repentance must mean something". I whispered this while lovingly stroking the fine stubble on his chin. I'd always wondered what it really felt like. "Or it could be the fact that you wanted me here with you. Once again you saved me, Annie".

He kissed my neck, ears, lips and forehead and I did the same to him . At last there wasn't a barrier was keeping us apart. Sounds corny but I knew we were soulmates at that moment. His disease and my condition had kept this closeness from us on earth but now there was nothing to conceal, or lie about. It was the connection that we both experienced when I'd be thrown into pugatory by Kemp. Mitchell had told me that he'd felt me go and I couldn't think of anyone but him when I was locked away, terrified, not even the names of my own family members. Only Mitchell. I didn't know why then but now I do. It was our fate. I needed him to save me. He needed to be a hero and he was. What he was willing to sacrifice for me and the others saved his soul. When he had said he would continue to harm humans we all knew he would have. George especially. He was removing hisself from the equation, saving countless unknown people. His selflessness was "proof" that his soul was still intact.

At that moment, all I wanted was him. Suddenly I was burning up. I needed what was denied to us before. I needed skin to skin contact. I put my fingertips to his soft full lips. I wanted no more words and I told him so. That smile again. I melted. My jumper came off first, like a ordinary jumper on ordinary girl. Mitchell's grin grew a mile. Next he took off my vest and bra. "Jaysus". His eyes were dancing all over me. He bent down in front of me slowly and pulled off my Uggs, then my leggings and my (gasp) granny panties. I held my newly acquired breath. For the first time since my death I wasn't stuck in my gray 'shroud'.

This time Mitchell didn't stop me when I loosened his jeans. His clothes came off in seconds. I'd never told him, but I'd seen him au naturale several times (not as many as George, mind you). Even after we'd become an item, I thought it was too creepy a confession to make. Sneaking peeks at Mitchell was something I'd always felt guilty about, but, like looking at Michaelanglo's David', or more aptly in that moment, the 'Effiel Tower'). I couldn't pull my eyes away.

Now it was my right to look. I was his and he was all mine. Every amazing inch of him. A feather down mattress sort of futon thing I hadn't noticed before was against the far wall. As we lay down on it he spoke breathlessly into my ear,"Do you know how long I've wanted to see you, all of you? You're perfection Annie, I don't think you know how gorgeous you are." I had said "no words" but this was well...His voice was raspy and that alone was making me wet. His movements were so deliberately, painstakingly slow I wanted to scream, "Take me now". I didn't, but he did do exactly that. I was reborn with every single kiss, caress, lick, stroke, nibble, and bite. (He apologized for that later, saying old habits die hard). He kept asking me, (teasingly) in a replaying of our past liasons "can you feel that? and "how's that?". Then he was inside of me,filling me, I'm sure the way I yelled, "Yes, Yes,Yes" at the top of my lungs, convinced him that I'd felt every glorious sensation.

He didn't have to seduce me, but he did. He didn't have to whisper that he loved me over and over again or call out my name when we both climaxed but he did that too. He'd swore to me that a pure "relationship" was enough for him back at the "Heights" but I knew he was only being kind, not wanting to hurt my feelings. Later, he told me that before when we'd touched it was lighter than the faintest breeze against his skin and lips, but he had still loved it, because he loved me.

We could have stayed isolated from this new world, making love every hour of every day and I don't think anyone would have intervened or cared, but once we realized this "life" wouldn't be snatched away from us we relaxed. We began to explore. At first Mitchell was hesitant, I think because he still felt he didn't belong here. It could have been too that he thought he might come across one of his victims that hadn't come to peace with him yet, but after a while he was chatting with any soul that would listen. He still felt the need to be liked. It made me love him even more (if that was possible). The way he was so eager to please and so friendly, he was like he was when we first met. When he and George had saved me the first time.

We ran into people we had know on the other side. For instance, not just Lia and Gilbert ,(they were in love now, who knew?), but also Josie and her husband Frank. The Hunters are a great older couple. Frank, It's apparent is the love of Josie life. I guess she and Mitchell were quite an item back in the day. Mitchell was so happy that she had found Frank. You can tell she loves Mitchell and as weird as it seems she's like a second mother to him now.

Which brings me to this most extraordinary reunion. Mitchell's mum is here. He recognized her from across a crowded outdoor farmer's market. Tears filled his eyes. He dropped my hand and ran toward her. At first I didn't know what was happening. I thought she was another old flame of his. I hurried to catch up with them and then I saw her eyes and they were identical to his. She was a female version of him. Same nose and beautiful smile, same dark curls. Such a great beauty. Her name is Fiona. She was forty when Spanish Infunenza cut short her life. I left him with her for a while so they could get reacquainted. They were so happy to see each other. The last time she'd seen him he was just a corporal shipping out to France. Of course she thought he had died there. Technically, she was spot on. He explained what had happened to him and she told me had always been a good Catholic boy (although a little wild with the girls). She was glad he had finally settled down with a "nice" one. Me. Mitchell told her no nicer girl had ever lived and she did seemed very pleased with my tea making skills.

Later I asked Mitchell about his father but he hadn't got a straight answer from Fiona so he didn't think John Sr. was here, and he didn't seem terrible surprised by it.

Shortly after seeing Fiona we ran into Sasha at the park, she's a nice person, really but I don't trust her around Mitchell. At all. And then there was Lauren. She found us while we were at an outdoor cafe. She ran to Mitchell and flung herself into his arms. I was just about to go off when Mitchell re-introduced me as his "fiancee" and Lauren said that she herself had fallen in love with her ex- boyfriend, (whom she had killed) but he had forgiven her. She said all her other victims had forgiven her as well. We wished her luck and promised to stop by for Boggle some night. (Fat chance). We made mad, passionate love as soon as we got home. There's nothing like a little jealousy to spark a flame, heh?

I've looked and looked but I haven't yet seen Sykes, I guess he still has issues. I wish I could tell him how this is so different than we thought it would be. That probally his airman friends would welcome him home. I know he'll come around it's just that he has to face his fear like I faced mine.

Leo and Pearl are here. They are newlyweds. Would you believe it instead of being the lovely old man I'd first met, Leo is young like he was in the '50's. He is such a hunk and Pearl looked happier than I'd ever seen her. Leo has his barber shop (he offered to cut Mitchell's hair) and Pearl is happy being a homemaker. They are so cute together. Hal would be so happy for them, I wish somehow I could tell him. I'd like to see them, Tom, Hal and Alex. I don't think Alex has passed over because I'm sure she would have looked for me by now. Because of what happened with the Old Ones most people here have heard of us. Nina says we've reached mythic status hereabouts. Who knew?

Everything was so perfect and then, tada! Mitchell ask me to be his wife , so of course George had to ask Nina, pronto. Asking and accepting is all you need here. (Jane Austen double weddings, awww!). Afterwards, we all agreed that we probally should get our own place and we did.

We found a great, huge flat above a empty pub. Our very own pub! Though Mitchell had chided me about working at The New Found Out, this pub was the answer to both our prayers, another part of our happiness puzzle coming together. He named it "Annie's T Room". We both tend bar but he's much better at it than me. He's got that Irishman's gift of gab, don't you know. I'm definitely better at waiting tables though. It's really homey and everyone stops by for a pint.

I saw a fellow out the corner my eye that I thought was Skyes. This fellow was wearing a uniform but it was from the wrong war. It turned out he was an old comrade of Mitchell's name Arthur. They shared a pint and played darts. Mitchell, (a champ at the game) let Arthur beat him. It's only right considering...

One night right before closing the last of our patrons had just left and Billie Holiday's 'My Man' was playing in the background. It's really my favorite time,closing up, when it's just the two us. . We always chat about what happened during the course of that day and about the various people who drop in. This evening I couldn't wait to get upstairs though, we'd been giving each that look all day long and I hoped Mitchell wasn't too tired. I was wiping down the bar when two guys came in, sat down and called me over to the table. At first I was going to tell them we were closed and to come back the next day when, OMG, I could of been knocked over with a feather. It was Mc Nair and Tully. (An odder couple I'd never seen). Anyways, excited, I ran to get Mitchell who had popped into the storeroom for a mop. He was dancing with it and when he saw me he dropped it and swung me around instead. I told him to guess was sitting out front ready to "wolf" down a pint and he asked," Who Yoko Ono?". I told that was daft and to guess again but he instead went out to see for himself.

These guys were not his favorites but Mitchell's eyes lit up when he saw them. After calling them a name your not 'spose to use in heaven he gave them both a hug and I brought them pitcher. They were just as glad to see us and asked after George, Nina and Eve. They'd heard about the defeat of the 'Old Ones" and our pub and came around to congratulate me, they said, but I have a suspicion Mc Nair really wanted to know how his boy Tom was getting on. I assured him that things had to be safer now without the threat from the vampires and caught him up regarding Hal and Alex. You could tell it made him feel better. He's such a sweet man.(I wonder if he and Fiona would hit it off, since he likes old fashion women. (Better run the idea by Mitchell first though).

Tully, (the wanker), on the other hand, after a few drinks (didn't know you could get drunk in heaven) made some off comment about my fine ass and McNair and I had hold Mitchell back, (there's no fighting in heaven, I'm sure of that). Mc Nair apologized profusely. "No one talks to a lady like that, especially not Annie." he scolded Tully and made him beg my forgiveness. He ushered his drunk friend out by the scruff of his neck. I whispered to McNair to stop by anytime, Tully also, I said. Though Mitchell was still steaming I told him that I wasn't too upset by Tully, (this time) and that his "bark" was far worst than his bite. After a good laugh we closed up and made love on the billiards table. Again, a little jealousy... Oh, my!

Nina, George, and Sploge (I still call her that sometimes, she loves it) see us everyday. George is writing a novel in Croatian? and Nina has her hands full with Eve. Mitchell and I babysit at least once a week. George and Nina, like Mitchell and I are on a non-stop honeymoon so they do need alone time. We love our godaughter and talk of having our own children, (that's actually possible here). There is an adoption agency, but I hear there's a ton of forms to fill out. Of course! I know it'll be wonderful, I know Mitchell will make a superb dad and Eve told me I was a pretty good mum. Fiona, would love to be a grandmother, something she was denied in life. Johnny, she calls him was a only child, so even though he says he's not sure he wants to share me with anyone I know he'll come around, eventually. He always does.

My name is Anna Clare Mitchell and it's kind of funny that in life I was afraid of ordinary things that really weren't so scary at all. It's not the monsters that keep you down it's the inability to confront them. I now know that fate is real, but we do get to choose how we play the cards we're dealt. Ultimately it's our choice. Some are given do-overs here. They're offered another chance at life. It happens with babies (Eve)and children that never had the chance to grow up or those of us who lives were cut short. My love and I were given the choice too. Mitchell said definitely no, he wouldn't risk not finding me the next time around. (You can't remember your past lives, it seems). I feel the same of course. This afterlife is everything I ever wanted. It's like that oh so good dream that you never, ever want to wake from. Some go back and try again. I wish them well and I hope they face their fears and live their dreams on earth. For me, I'm more than happy here, where there are no monsters. I think I've faced enough of those for at least a hundred lifetimes.

The End


End file.
